Mack's Crush
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Mack has a crush and is trying to find out the best way to tell how he feels about this someone. Who is this someone, Mack have the gutsto to them how he feels, will they feel the same way? Only one way to find out.


I didn't own, work for, know who owns, and works for Nick and Nick's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn in anyway.

* * *

It's a few days until Valentines and Mack had a problem. Not only he had a crush on a friend it's the fact he had a crush on three other friends as well. Mack for one was bi and he has been crushing on the Harper quads for awhile now. He has been trying to find away to tell them on how he felt. He knew Dawn would be happy that he likes her. It's that how will not only the boys will take it but dawn as well?

The only way to truly find out is just go balls blazing. A saying that Mack really did not understand. The only thing was who should tell first and when. As he was thinking a kid put up a poster for a Valentines Day dace that happened to be on Valentine's Day. He thought it was a perfect way to express how he felt towards the quads. Now one problem was solved a he smiled at the poster.

Then he seen something that will make it easer to sneak over to the other quads and tell them how he felt. On the poster at the bottom it said "No Dates" Mack smiled at this but Dawn might not be to happy. Having no dates at the dance made sense so no one is left out. As the day went on he was thinking on how to get one of them alone. He can't just say "Hey can I tell you something outside."

It has to be something better then that. When Mack came home he saw his mom was watching TV and as he was going up the stairs he seen the 'Fifty Shades Darker' trailer. This gave him an idea knowing what the movie was about. He even heard it started out as a M rated fan fiction story that went to far and the story was taken off the site. Of course Mack won't even get close to what they do in the movie.

The only thing he could think of in what order is to put their names into a hat and just pull them out one at a time. Once he was done putting the names in the order he started to write four letters. Each letter said something little different. Now he just have to give it to them without them knowing. That part just might be easer then people think. Given he knew their locker combinations.

On Tuesday the Harpers went to open their lockers and saw an envelope taped inside the door. They looked around at first to see if the person that did this might be still around. On the envelop it read 'Read this once you are by yourself and don't tell anyone.' The Harpers soon hid their letter. They wondered who this person was. Once it was just themselves they opened up the envelop.

'I have a crush on you for a long time. I think it's time for me to tell you how I feel about you at the dance. Please show up in room 56 at this time. Don't tell anyone about this letter because I'm only ready for you too know how I feel.'

The Harpers smiled to themselves on wondering who this crush was. The Harpers was soon at the dance and they just looked around on seeing who was giving them that flirty look. Once in awhile the quads been looking at the clock in the gym. One Harper smiled as they made it to the room. In the room was a note that read. 'Please put this blindfolded on. Your stop word is candy.'

One by one the harpers end up finding who was crushing on them at different times. They soon where back in the gym not telling their fellow quads and others until Mack told them. Each Harper enjoyed what happened. This is what happened to the Harpers.

* * *

 **Ricky**

Ricky put the blindfolded on and hope this was not some trick that Dicky is pulling. Once it was on the door opened. Ricky just kept quite and before he knew it he was pushed down into a chair. Ricky soon was being kissed and felt up. Ricky was just moaning as all this was going on. Soon He felt his pants being un done but the tight up Ricky did not care. Mack soon slid his hand into Ricky's pants.

Mack smiled knowing that he made Ricky hard. Soon Mack wrapped his hand around Ricky's dick and started to slowly jack him off. Ricky moaned more as Mack kept jacking off him. The kiss was soon broken. Ricky soon felt his pants being pulled down. Ricky's eyes widen throw the blindfolded as Mack started to suck him. Ricky soon was moaning even more as he was getting his first blow job.

As Mack was sucking away he seen the time and had to hurry before the next Harper bade their way to the room. This just made Rick get closer to his edge and soon he was shooting his load into Mack's mouth. After Mack swallowed Ricky's cum he kissed him one more time before removing the blindfolded. Mack smiled.

"I will explain more once the dance is over meet back here."

All Ricky could do is nod. Ricky made his way back to the dance and did his best not to give anything away.

* * *

 **Dawn**

Dawn looked at the time and smiled as it was time for her to find out who this mystery person was. Before Dawn entered the room Mack used a mint so Dawn dose not taste Ricky's cum. Once it was getting close to the time Mack rewrapped the mint and put it into his pocket. Mack soon left the room just waiting for Dawn to enter it. Just like Ricky Dawn saw and did what the note was asked of her.

Dawn soon heard someone coming in and she soon was sitting into the same chair Ricky was in. The two soon kissed and Dawn enjoyed it. Dawn was soon was being felt up and just let it happen. As the kiss continued Mack slid his hand under her dress to feel her covered up breasts. This just made Dawn moan even more and then she felt another hand on her panties.

Normally she would stop this but the kiss was so magical she was letting this happen. Soon her panties came off and felt a hand rubbing her pussy. Dawn just moaned as her pussy was being rubbed and soon fingers entered her wet pussy. The kissing broke but Dawn did not care as she was being eaten out. Dawn just moaned loudly until she squirted all over Mack's face.

She was kissed again before Mack removed the blindfolded. Dawn smiled seeing it was Mack the two made out one more time before Mack broke the kiss. He just smiled at Dawn.

"I will explain more once the dance is over meet back here."

Dawn soon left and did her best not to tell anyone what happened but it was hard she hopes tomorrow she will be able to say Mack and her are a thing.

* * *

 **Nicky**

Just like he did after Ricky Mack put the mint into his mouth. This time he wiped it too. He did not want Ricky to feel Dawn's pussy juice on his face. Mack looked at the time and left the room. He joined the party and just waited for Nicky to leave. As Nicky was leaving Mack was slowly behind. Just like his siblings he followed the note to the letter. Nicky was soon was sitting down as he was making out with Mack.

Nicky just moaned as he was being kissed. As the kiss was going he felt someone was rubbing his crotch. Nicky did not mind this at all and was moaning even more as the kiss kept up. Soon enough Nicky was felling a hand going into his pants. Nicky knew what was coming next and he was right. He felt a hand grab hold of his dick. Nicky just moaned as the two continued to make out. After awhile the kissing broke.

Nicky was disappointed but not for long as his pants where pulled down along with his boxers. Ricky really moaned once he felt a mouth on his dick. Nicky moaned loudly as Mack sucked away. As he was being sucked Mack went faster seeing the time on the clock. In no time Nicky was on edge and soon shot his load into. Nicky was being kissed again tasting his cum. Soon the blindfolded came off. Nicky's eyes just widen.

"I will explain more once the dance is over meet back here."

Nicky just nodded and left. On the way back not knowing what to think.

* * *

 **Dicky**

Dicky was smiling as it was getting closer to the time to meet the mystery person. It was hard not to tell anyone about this but he managed to do so. As for Mack he one again was sucking on a mint as he watched Dicky leaving the gym. Mack slowly made his way back to the room to see Dicky blindfolded. Mack took a deep breath before making out with Dicky. As for Dicky this was far from his first kiss.

Mack for one was caught off guard as Dicky was taking over. Soon Dicky was being felt up making Dicky moan. Soon Mack's hand was on Dicky's crotch and was rubbing it. Dicky liked this and undid his own pants to take out his hard dick. Mack again was shocked. He wondered if Dicky did this all the time. At this point just seeing Dicky's dick just made him grab it and jack him off slowly.

This also was mot Dicky's first hand job as he gets it a lot while making out with someone. Soon enough the kissing broke but Dicky did not mind as he knew what was coming next and he was right. Mack soon was sucking Dicky. Dicky just moaned and let it happen. Of all the blow jobs he received this was far better. Unlike his brothers Dicky was lasting longer.

This was something Dicky was proud of. Every time the quad brothers jack off together Dicky was the one that lasted longer by a full two extra minutes. Not only that but he also shoots more something Mack had just found out as he quickly swallowed all of Dicky's load that he could. Once Dicky stopped shooting his load Mack was making out with Dicky once again before the blindfolded came off. Dicky for one was smiling as Mack was not the first guy that pleased Dicky.

"I will explain more once the dance is over meet back here."

* * *

Dicky smiled his way back to the party and when the party was over the quads went to the room. All four of them did not know why the other was in the room too. The only thing they could think of was there will be four other people coming into the room not knowing only Mack will show up. When he did Mack looked at the Harpers as they stood quiet. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I had a huge crush on all four of you for the longest time. You see I'm bisexual and I just couldn't help crushing on any of you. I don't have a favorite to let you know. As for you boys I see myself as a bottom. However if none of you ever want to speak to me again I understand just don't tell anyone else I'm bi. You are the first I have told."

The quads just looked at each other with out saying a word they nodded. Dawn took the lead on this.

"We be happy to have you as our boyfriend. We will all keep your secret."

Mack soon smiled as this was the best Valentine's Day he had.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I know there was not much sex but I wanted to keep it simple. Let me know what you think.


End file.
